las gemelas potter
by munoike
Summary: Harry termino hogwarts....se caso y tuvo 2 lindas hijas...¿que pasara cuando ellas entren al colegio? ¿ el pasado no volvera a hacechar a harry? HL for ever!
1. Default Chapter

1 Capitulo: Las gemelas Potter:

2 años después de que Harry se casara y saliera de Hogwarts , tuvo 2 hijas mejor dicho gemelas con su esposa , ellas se llamaban Catherine Potter Lovegood y Emma Potter Lovegood , ellas tenían el cabello castaño claro y los ojos verde oscuros .(ya se habrán dado cuenta de quien es la esposa de Harry...bueno para los que no se han dado cuenta es Luna Lovegood) Harry trabajaba como auror para la orden mientras Luna trabajaba en la revista de su padre "el quisquilloso".

Las niñas ya tenían 13 años, Harry había retrasado la entrada de ellas a Hogwarts por razones personales pero ya era hora de que las niñas fueran a Hogwarts.

Harry y Luna las fueron a dejar y se encontraban en el anden 9 ¾ :

-niñas recuerden, tienen que quedar en Griffindor!(dijo Harry emocionado)

-claro papá(dijo Catherin con risas y abrasos a Harry)

-ni lo sueñes(dijo Emma susurrando para que no la escucharan)

-bueno niñas adios, las quiero mucho y lean el quisquilloso se los mandare todos los meses.(dijo Luna abrasando a cada una)

-adiós(se dijeron todos y las hermanas se subieron al tren)

Cuando llegaron se subieron a un compartimiento vació y empezaron a hablar:

-por fin nos separamos de papá y mamá, no los soportaba.(dijo Emma enfadada)

- ay, no seas mala igual yo los voy a echar de menos.(dijo Catherin mirando por la ventana a sus padres abrasados diciendo adiós desde a fuera con la mano mientras el tren partía.)

-lo único que quiero es escuchar música así que no molestes(dijo Emma sacando su personal esterio de su mochila)

- ante de que empieces a escuchar esa cosa, déjame decirte que a mi me encantaría que estuviéramos en Griffindor para que papá estuviera orgulloso de nosotras.(dijo Catherin)

- ¿quieres saber que pienso sobre las casas: que son igual que las ratas, se pelean y una sola gana.(dijo Emma riendo , poniéndose los audífonos y dejando de escuchar a su hermana.)

Su hermana se puso a leer y de pronto llegó alguien:

-AAA! MALDICIÓN A CASO AQUÍ NO SE PUEDE ESCUCHAR MÚSICA SIN QUE ALGUIEN ENTRE!(dijo Emma gritando y sacándose los audífonos)

-tranquila hermana déjalo hablar.(dijo Catherine)

Un chico de pelo colirín y ojos cafés medio despeinado entro al compartimiento y dijo

-Soy...

_**Continuara...**_


	2. el draco chico

-Soy Zeca Malfoi, perdón por la interrupción pero es que no podía encontrar un compartimiento y este era el único vació.(dijo el chico con voz madura)

-¡¡Que yo sepa este compartimiento no esta vació!(dijo Emma cerrándole la puerta en la cara)

-ven pasa, no le hagas caso a mi hermana siéntate a mi lado. (dijo Catherine abriéndole la puerta nuevamente al chico)

-gracias, mi nombre es Zeca Malfoi Granger y este es mi primer año en Hogwarts.(dijo el chico)

-¡¡eres hijo del rival de nuestro padre jajajja , Draco Malfoi, no bromees y Hermione Granger ,jajajja!(dijo Emma riendo)

- ¿conocen a mis padres?

- es que nuestro papá los conocía y nos cuenta muchas historias eso es todo .(dijo Catherine)

- ¿cuales son sus nombres?

-yo me llamo Catherine Potter Lovegood y mi hermana se llama Emma Potter….

-¡¡su papá fue el que le dio un golpe a mi padre!era un maldito(dijo Zeca)

- no te atrevas a decir eso de nuestro padre(dijo Catherine empujándolo)

-¡¡¡seguramente tu padre se lo merecía!(dijo Emma)

-ustedes son iguales a su padre.

-si y si lo somos que?(dijo Catherine como toda orgullosa de ser hija de Harry)

-¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE SOY IGUAL A MI PADRE!(dijo Emma y le pego una cachetada o bofetada –como quieran llamarla- a Zeca)

En ese momento llegó la profesora Delifer (la sub directora de Hogwarts como Mcgonagall):

-¡que esta pasando aquí eh, ¿quien le pego señor Malfoi?

-fui yo (dijo Emma)

-señorita Potter, ni siquiera hemos llegado al colegio y usted ya tiene problemas, tendrá que hablar con la directora Granger.

-¡¡QUE LA MAMÁ DE ÉL ES LA DIRECTORA!(dijo Emma gritando)

-así es y no creo que le guste que le ayas pegado a su hijo(dijo Zeca)

-bueno chicas cámbiense de ropa y usted señor Malfoi, acompáñeme.(dijo la profesora Delifer)

Así fue como llegaron al colegio y ya estaban en las escaleras para entrar al gran salón.

- TODOS LOS NUEVOS DIRÍJANSE ADELANTE Y LOS DEMÁS VÁYANSE A SUS MESAS, GRACIAS.(dijo la profesora Delifer)

Cuando entraron Catherine se puso muy nerviosa y Emma miro a Hermione que miraba a su hijo impresionada por el cachete que tenia morado, por poco y se paraba de su asiento a darle un beso y a preguntarle que le habían hecho.

-Buenos días Alumnos, les doy la bienvenida a Hogwarts la escuela de magia, empezaremos con la elección de casa para cada alumno nuevo.(dijo Hermione)

-Por favor el alumno que yo nombre vendrá a sentarse a esta silla para que el sombreo seleccionador le diga su casa y luego se ira a sentar a su mesa, bueno empezare.(dijo la profesora Delifer)

-Cristina Longbottom(dijo Delifer)

-¡¡O yo la primera que miedo!

-¡¡vamos tu puedes!(gritaron muchos)

-MMMMmuy bien le gusta el trabajo duro eh y es muy leal……..

HUFFLEPUF(dijo el sombrero seleccionador y todos aplaudieron)

-bueno el siguiente: Zeca Malfoy (dijo Delifer y Hermione se puso muy feliz)

-mmmm mitad Griffindor mitad Slytherin un ser muy raro y valiente un poco orgulloso quizás pero muy difícil de colocar ……………mmm SLYTHERIN..(Dijo el sombrero seleccionador y Hermione susurro: igual que su padre.)

-La siguiente: Catherine Potter (dijo Delifer y Hermione se levanto, no lo podía creer Harry casado y con una hija, luego se sentó y se calmo.)

-mmmm igual que su padre sin duda: GRIFFINDOR!(Dijo el sombrero seleccionador, todos aplaudieron y Catherine se puso muy feliz y le hizo un gesto a su hermana de suerte.)

-Continuamos: Emma Potter. (Dijo Delifer, y ahora Hermione si que no lo podía creer: 2 hijas y gemelas, pensar que ella había tenido una aventura con él, pero ella ya no lo amaba)

-mmmm rarísimo no había tenido tal confusión desde el niño Harry Potter , valiente, dura, misteriosa, orgullosa, inteligente, caprichosa, no lo se…….(dijo el sombrero seleccionador)

-¡¡¡¡¡¡solo apúrate ¿sí!(Grito Emma y todos dijeron: ¡¡¡ooooohhhhh!)

- ¡señorita Potter cálmese! directora dígale algo(dijo Delifer)

- mejor así creo que así el sombrero seleccionador podrá decidirse.(dijo Hermione...aun que extrañada por la actitud de una hija de Harry)

-mm..Ya e decidido estará en SLYTHERIN!(Dijo el sombrero y Hermione pensó: ¡¡¡¡¿Que! Slytherin, Harry estaba en Griffindor , con quien se caso, con Pansy!)

- siguiente: Rupert Weasley(dijo Delifer y esta vez Hermione rió para sus adentros.)

- Rupert , ojala que entre a Grifindor.(dijo Catherine)

-¡¡¡mmmm… esta claro como el agua... viene de los Weasley … GRIFFINDOR! ( ¿Como si lo hubiera dudado? Pensó Hermione.)

Así fueron elegidos todos los alumnos y empezó el gran banquete, Emma estaba sentada al frente de Zeca y Catherin al frente de Rupert.

-Así que eres una chica mala eh, sabias que solo una persona a insultado al sombrero seleccionador?(dijo Zeca)

-¿a sí? ¿Quien?(dijo Emma)

-Salazar slytherin uno de los fundadores, a y oye tu cachetada no me dolió, así que no tienes que disculparte.(dijo Zeca)

-Que mal, de todos modos igual no me iba a disculpar. (dijo Emma)

-bien echo Potter.(le gritaron a Emma unos alumnos)

- ya tienes fama, oye porque no te orgulleses de lo que dije que hizo que me pegaras. (dijo Zeca)

-por yo no soy como él y se acabo, lo odio, ¿comprendido?…………….(dijo Emma y se fue)

En la mesa de Griffindor:

-no encuentras raro que Emma haya quedado en slytherin. (dijo Catherine)

-claro que no, nos conocemos desde niños y Emma siempre a tenido un carácter fuerte….(dijo Rupert)

-¿Tú lo crees así, Pero es mi hermana y ¡¡somos gemelas!

-¿pero? y lo que me contaste, que le había pegado al hijo de la directora..

-no lo sé, ojala que no siga así…..

PORFABOR ACOMPAÑEN A LOS PERFECTOS DE SUS CASAS A SUS DORMITORIOS!(Dijo Delifer)………………………………………

_**Continuara………………………….**_


	3. el bosque prohibido

Al día siguiente cuando había terminado la clase de transformaciones, Catherine fue a buscar a Emma para hablar con ella….

-Emma necesito hablar con tigo, ven con migo…

- ¿puede ser aquí?

- no, tu sabes,¿las casas?

- ¿tienes miedo que hablen mal de nosotras por las casas, jajaja.

-No, si, no, ósea más o menos, pero igual es súper importante.

- bueno, esta bien ya lo veremos.

Emma siguió a Catherine al lago donde se pusieron a conversar.

- listo y ahora ¿que pasa?

-Emma yo no se lo que te paso ayer, le pegaste a Malfoi porque dijo que éramos como papá.

-si y que, lo lamento pero yo no soy como "papá" tal vez tú lo seas.

- y porque le gritaste al sombrero seleccionador.

-tu nunca lo entenderías, ¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

En ese momento llego Zeca.

-¿Qué pasa aquí porque gritaste Potter?

-¡¡¡QUÉ TE IMPORTA, DÉJENME EN PAZ, todos ustedes!(dijo Emma y se fue corriendo al bosque prohibido)

- ¿que le paso?(dijo Zeca)

-nada, ¿deja de molestar alguna vez en tu vida?...deja de meterte en asuntos que no te importan(le grito Catherine a Malfoi)

En ese momento llego Rupert.

- Hola Catherine.

- Hola, oye me tienes que ayudar, Emma entro al bosque. (dijo Catherine)

- Perdón ¿Quién es este?(dijo Malfoi)

- Soy Rupert Weasley Breik.

-¿BREIK? no he escuchado ese apellido.(Malfoi)

-mi mamá se llamaba Holly Breik, estaba en Beauxbatons.

- EY MI HERMANA ESTA EN EL BOSQE Y A USTEDES ¿QUE?(dijo Catherine gritando.)

- si tienes razón, hay que buscarla… (Dijo Rupert)

- vamos.(dijo Malfoi)

Empezaron a correr por el bosque llamando a Emma..pero esta no aperecia por ninguna parte.

-separémonos, así la encontraremos mas rápido. (Dijo Zeca)

- pero... Esta bien (dijo Catherine)

- ¡si! (dijo Rupert)

Los 3 empezaron a correr por diferentes caminos…. Pero pronto Catherine paró, había escuchado un grito y ya no podía ver, se había oscurecido, su papá le había nombrado algo como un hechizo llamado luz algo así, pero ella nunca lo había hecho, solo pensaba que como se la habrían ideado los chicos. En ese momento se acordó del nombre y grito ¡¡LUMUS!… y de su varita salio una pequeña luz pero en ese momento vio un rostro tapado por su sombra oscura y con grandes ojos dorados.

- eso fue muy bueno para no haber estado en un colegio de magia nunca antes.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ah!(Grito Catherine pero la persona que tenia enfrente de ella le tapo la boca con su mano suave)

-¿Que haces aquí? Te dejare hablar pero no grites (dijo el rostro)

-ah ….yo eh pues …no me hagas nada si… busco a mi hermana…(dijo Catherine)

- ven yo se donde esta…

-en serio ¿Cómo esta? No le ha pasado nada.

- no, esta bien pero por poco y me la como.

- ¡¡¡que! ¡¡¡Tú eres un monstruo!

- no grites, solo soy un vampiro pero ya comí no te preocupes jajajaj.

- Un vampiro… jaja no sabes cuanto me despreocupo (dijo sarcásticamente)

-¿como ha estado Potter? Necesito hablar con el muy urgente.

- ¿tu conocías a mi papá?

- si pero eso no importa, mira, ¿esa es tu hermana?

- si gracias.

Catherine corrió a abrasar a Emma y cuando Emma despertó las 2 se pusieron a llorar.

- señor vampiro puede ir a buscar a los demas.(le pidio Catherin)

- ¡¡¡que! Acaso no eran solo ustedes , maldición. Quedense aquí yo ire a buscar alos otros..

El vampiro corrio y después de un buen rato volvió con Zeca y Rupert, Rupert tenia el pie sangrando y se retorcía como loco, mientras malfoi estaba totalmente inconciente.

-¡¡que les ah pasado!(grito Catherin corriendo hacia Rupert para abrazarlo)

-¡no lo toques, vayanse en mi hipogrifo y diganle a la señorita Granger que ellos estan conmigo, digale que mande refuersos para los dementores, diganle que soy Sigax.

- ¿dementores?(dijo Emma)

- no importa vayanse : ¡buckbeak! (grito, y justo en ese momento llego el hipogrifo) llevatelas al castillo, porfabor.

-¡yo no me subire a esto!(dijo catherin)

-es muy bravo , no nos podremos subir en el.(dijo Emma mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, en esa mirada habia algo familiar)

- hagan una reverencia frente a él luego toquenle la cara con cariño y con cuidado subanse...vamos rapido!

-yo primero(dijo Emma y al hacer la reverencia vio como el hipogrifo se la devolvia, luego de esto lo acaricio suavemente pero el hipogrifo hizo un movimiento y la puso arriba de él)

Catherin hizo lo mismo y se subio, empezaron a volar y llegaron a las puertas del colegio:

-corre hay que ir donde la directora Granger.(dijo Catherin)

- ve tu, yo ire a otra parte.(dijo Emma)

-pero….(dijo Catherin pero Emma se habia ido)bueno... no vale la pena ir con ella.(y se fue)

Cuando Catherin llego al despacho de Hermione, tocó la puerta y entró.

-que quieres a esta hora Potter…

-señorita vengo del bosque prohibido.

-¡que hacias ahí!

-no importa,lo que importa….

- no, lo que importa es cual fue la razon para estar ahí.

-¡¡¡ME PUEDE ESCUCHAR!

-esta bien, no me tiene gritar.

-en el bosque esta Weasley y su hijo heridos con Sigax y me dijo que le dijera que habían dementores y que usted los fuera a buscar con refuerzos.

-¡¡SIGAX!maldición, vete a tu cuarto y no salgas, llamare al ministerio …

- si señorita (dijo y se fue a su cuarto, cuando llego se acordó de Emma ¿Dónde estaría?)

Emma en mientras había ido a la biblioteca con una caja llena de diarios de hace aproximadamente 16 años atrás, en los cuales salían cosas como: los dementores buscan a Harry Potter, Howgarts es invadido por los dementores, Sirius Blak ha escapado de la prisión de azkaban no se sabe como engaño a los dementores ¿estará loco?.

Estos diarios Emma se los había robado a su madre.

-maldición aquí debe salir algo…

En ese momento Emma se empezó a congelar por dentro, temblaba de frio como su padre hace muchos años atrás, miro la ventana y vio una mano, esta era la mano de un demementor...

Mientras tanto Hermione despertaba a Hagrid que estaba muy viejo y con refuerzos del ministerio se encaminaban al bosque prohibido.

-no puedo creer que Sigax siga vivo, despues de lo que le hizo, voldemort.(dijo Granger)

- tienes razón siempre fue un devilucho estaba claro que iba a morir.(dijo el primer ministro:Loggbottom)

- mi pregunta es porque los dementores volvieron.(dijo Hagrid)

- no lo se...(dijo Granger)

Cuando llegaron encontraron a los alumnos en el mismo estado de antes y a Sigax respirando cortado como si estuviera muy cansado.

-hola Hermione, como esta Malfoid.(dijo Sigax)

-bien no te preoupes que hace mucho que no se acuerda de ti. (dijo Hermione tratando de ni mirarlo)

-tengan ciudado, ahora rapido llevenselos y vallanse , pongan la maxima protección en el colegio.(dijo Sigax mostrandoles a los chicos)

-¡hijo!maldición, despierta.(dijo Granger)

-vamonos ya, nececitan ayuda medica(dijo Logbotton)

Así se fueron todos menos Hagrid que se quedo hablando un poco con Sigax.

-amigo no tenias que ser asi con Hermione.(dijo Hagrid)

- es que no me puedo olvidar de ella.(dijo Sigax mirando como los demas seguian camino)

-tú sabias que no podian estar juntos, ademas tu estabas con Holly.(dijo Hagrid empujandolo)

-lo se y amo a Holly pero aunque me cueste admitirlo a Hermione fue la unica mujer que realmente ame en mi vida.(dijo Sigax)

-¿y tu hijo, Rupert.(dijo Hagrid)

- lo amo como a mi mismo y lamento que Holly no lo vea crecer , por el ¡estupido accidente!(dijo Sigax)

- no fue tu culpa, sabes que fue Malfoi.(dijo Hagrid)

- ¡¡maldito bastardo, me robo a mi esposa, a mi amada, a mis padres y ademas me combirtio en esta porqueria!(dijo Sigax)

-tranquilizate, por lo menos tienes a tu hijo.(dijo Hagrid)

-lo se y el pobre a tenido que pasar por la muerte de su madre, y mi maldita condicion que hizo que tuviera que vivir con sus abuelos.(dijo Sigax)

-pero tu sabes quien puede convertirte en humano nuevamente, lo que pasa esque no quieres pedirle ayuda.(dijo Hagrid)

- no puedo tiene muchos problemas, ademas no se si me recuerda.(dijo Sigax)

- ¿como no ron, era tu mejor amigo.(dijo Hagrid)

- tienes razón dile a alguna niña Potter que llame a su padre porque tú quieres hablar con él.(dijo Sigax)

-esta bien, eso si me voy ya.(dijo Hagrid)

-adios.(dijo Sigax)

-cuidate.(dijo Hagrid)

-estare escondido-dijo Sigax Ron- como siempre.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca , un expecto pratoniun salio de una varita llena de magia.

- estas bien.(dijo una voz grave pero al mismo tiempo graciosa)

-eso creo...(dijo Emma cansada) ¡¡SEÑOR BLACK!(grito despertandose y gritando)

-si, pero calma no te hare nada.(dijo Sirius)

-usted es un criminal.(dijo Emma)

-no sabes toda la historia, aunque has averiguado mucho.(dijo tomando los diarios) creo que Harry no les quizo contar de mi.

-¿porque me salvo?(dijo Emma)

-porque de alguna manera tengo algo que ver con tigo, era padrino de tu padre.(dijo Sirius)

-pero usted ¿no estaba muerto? (dijo Emma)

-no te asustes.(dijo Sirius)

-no estoy asustada, creame ya nada me asusta.(dijo Emma)

-bueno no importa ,solo anda a tu pieza y no le digas a nadie que me viste, ni a tu padre.(dijo Sirius)

- solo si me dice como esta vivo.(dijo Emma sonriendo)

-gracias a ti.(dijo Sirius)

-¿como?(dijo Emma)

-es muy dificil de explicar, no importa solo vete.(dijo Sirius)

-nos paresemos mucho sabe, supongamos que ahora somos amigos.(dijo Emma)

-claro que si Emma.(dijo Sirius)

-¡ey !¿como sabes mi nombre?(dijo Emma)

-¡ups!(dijo Sirius y desaparecio)

- porfin alguien con quien me entiendo.(dijo Emma y salio de ahi)

Así esa noche fue muy agitada para todos, sobre todo en el hospital donde ni Rupert ni Malfoi abrian un ojo.


	4. el bosque prohibido 2

Capitulo 4:

Habían pasado 2 meses desde aquel accidente, Malfoi y Rupert estaban mejor, pero no completamente sanos, Emma seguía con su investigación y Catherine en verdad ayudaba a Rupert con todas sus tareas...

- ¿Ru quieres que te ayude con la tarea de defensa contra las artes oscuras..?(Dijo Catherine con una voz dulce)

- no te preocupes, ya estoy bien, solo no puedo caminar, nada mas... (Dijo Rupert con la cara sonrojada)

- por que no pololean de una vez por todas... (Grito una niña que pasaba por ahí)

- ¡ay Sally!...como si...(dijo Catherine)

- perdón me tengo que ir.(dijo Rupert)

- pero...

- señorita Potter, su papá esta aquí y la quiere ver, esta en entrada ¡ah! Y ¿tiene idea de donde esta su hermana?( dijo la profesora Delifer, que venia caminando muy rápido)

-¡papá! ¿Que hará aquí? ¡Ah! Mi hermana esta en la biblioteca.(dijo y se fue a ala entrada)

En la entrada:

-¡Papá!¿Cómo estas? Hace ya tanto tiempo.(dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte)

- hola ¿cómo estas?(dijo Harry con voz seria)

- ¿papá que té pasa? Tu no eres así. (dijo Catherine)

- no entenderás, hija necesito hablar con tu hermana.

- claro siempre Emma,¿porque? Ella te odia y claro yo no entiendo nada, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿porque! ¡¡¡¡Te odio!(dijo Catherine gritando y se fue) ya entiendo por que Emma te odia.

- ¡hija...no! ( en ese momento llegó Delifer con Emma de la mano)

- aquí esta...(dijo Delifer orgullosa como si le hubiera costado encontrar a Emma)

- gracias, por favor déjenos en privado.(dijo Harry)

Después de que Delifer se fue, Harry llevo a Emma más lejos de la entrada y hablo con ella a solas:

- hija tus notas son bajas y me dijeron que le gritaste a sombrero seleccionador y le pegaste al hijo de la directora.

- ¡al hijo de tu ex polola! Jiji(dijo Emma)

- ¡hija! Si es por eso no lo puedo creer... vamos ya eres grande como para...

-claro que no papá...es solo que yo no quiero ser como tú de echo estoy feliz de estar en Slitherin y ese niño me dio razones para pegarle...

-pero hija ¿qué he hecho yo? Y ¿tus notas?

- papá estoy haciendo una investigación y no tengo tiempo para estudiar, ¡así de simple!

- lo sé o lo intuía porque te llevaste los diarios de la muerte y persecución de...

- Sirius Black, mi de alguna forma tío.

- ¡que! ¿Cómo sabes eso? Hija respóndeme.( dijo Harry y la abrazo fuerte)

- no puedo decirte ¡ah! Y te acuerdas de Sigax me encontré con él.

- ¡Ron!

- acaso tu ex no te lo dijo, que fuimos al bosque prohibido y a Rupert y a al desgraciado que le pegue los hirieron y que a nosotras nos salvo Sigax.

- no.. Nunca, tengo que hablar con Ron y ...Hermione.

- upssssssss ¡jajaja!(dijo Emma mirando a su papá) creo que no debí decírtelo...

- adiós... ah y (dijo y se fue donde Hermione) solo hazle caso a tus mayores...no tengo cara para decirte que debes portarte bien..ya sabes nunca fui un alumno muy ejemplar...pero aprende de Catherine.

- seguro...adios.

En el lago donde estaba Catherine llorando sola:

- ¿porque? (se dijo Catherine a sí misma)

- explícamelo tú.(dijo Rupert que acababa de llegar)

- Rupert, ¿que haces aquí?(dijo secándose las lagrimas)

- no soporto verte así, ¿porque llorabas?

- Emma sabe todo, todos los problemas de mi padre y yo nada, mi papá me cree muy chica para contarme, ¡lo puedes creer!(Dijo y volvió a llorar.)

- ¿quieres saber cosas, Yo te las diré.(dijo Rupert abrazándola)

- le verdad es que... (dijo Catherine abrazándolo mas) ya no importa.

- si importa... recuerdas a mi padre... no murió... por el innombrable sino que Draco Malfoi...el papá de Zeca, lo convirtió en un vampiro.(dijo Rupert soltándola)

- ¿¡que? No puede ser salió en el profeta, él murió por el innombrable.

- no, él vive en el bosque prohibido, lo veo muy poco y... nada.

-¿que?

-nada.

- por favor estoy harta de que me oculten cosas.

- esta bien, mi padre nos salvo la vida el otro día, esa vez.

- es ¡SIGAX! Por eso mi papá quería verlo.(dijo Emma impresionada)

- sí.

- gracias por confiar en mí.( dijo Emma abrazándolo)

Mientras en la sala de la directora Gringer yacía Harry sentado esperándola.

-veo que te va bien el puesto de directora.(dijo Harry percatándose de que Hermione había llegado)

- que haces aquí, Potter...(dijo enojada)

- vamos no seas tímida dime Harry, Hermione.(dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos y tomándola de un brazo)

- ¡ándate! Harry yo ya no te conozco (dijo ella soltándose)

- ¡no! Yo soy el que no te conoce, desde que estas con Malfoid nada es lo mismo.(dijo Harry)

- yo amo a Draco y si no te gusta esta bien, pero les pido a ti y a Ron que dejen de perseguirme.(dijo Hermione)

- ¡NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE LE HIZO MALFOID A RON!(dijo Harry gritando)

- claro que me importa, pero eso paso en el pasado, aparte tú fuiste el que no quisiste ayudar a Ron, tu sabias que lo podías ayudar.(dijo Hermione muy enojada)

-¡maldición tú sabias que era salvar a Ron o a Luna! Después Ron escapo y no lo e vuelto a ver para ayudarlo y pedirle disculpas (dijo Harry volviéndola a tomar de las manos)

- Luna es una desgraciada, no te merecía y Ron tampoco a mi, Harry nosotros éramos la pareja ideal.(dijo Hermione acercándo su cara a la de Harry para darle un beso apasionado)  
- ¡suéltame!(dijo Harry alejándose de ella) yo amo a Luna y TÚ no merecías a Ron ni el a una mujer tan negra y traicionera, tú y yo nunca estaremos juntos...(dijo y dirigiéndose a la salida, se fue)

Mientras Rupert y Catherin caminaban por el lago:

- ru te tengo que decir algo (dijo parando la caminata)

- ¿que pasa Catherin?(dijo Rupert tomándole la mano)

- yo... tú.. yo te quiero mucho y.. o sea...(dijo Catherin roja tomándole la otra mano)

- yo también te quiero Catherin pero somos amigos nada mas.(dijo Rupert soltándola)

- yo pensé que... podríamos ser mas que eso.(dijjo Catherin, dejando que una pequeña lagrima cayera de su ojo color verde)

- perdóname...

En ese momento Catherin estaba apunto e irse, cuando Rupert la abrazo tan fuerte que aunque se quisiera haber suelto, no habría podido.

Lo que es Emma, ella había ido a ver a su gran amigo:

- Sirius...Sirius ¿donde estas?(dijo bajo para que nadie la escuchara en la biblioteca.)Creo que no puede aparecer de día, vendré en la noche.(dijo yéndose)

Cuando iba por el pasillo choco contra Zeca a quien se le cayeron muchos libros.

- imbecil, fíjate por donde caminas.(dijeron Emma parándose)

- fíjate tu imbecil.(dijo Zeca hablando antes de verla)

- ¡Malfoid!

-¡Potter!

_**Continuara...**_


	5. el plan

Capitulo 5:

-¡que haces aquí!(dijo Emma confundida)

- Emma, te estaba buscando, necesito tu ayuda( dijo Zeca sin disculparse por el insulto)

- perdón pero yo no hago favores, ¿qué me ofreces a cambio?

-hacer sufrir a Delifer, a tu hermana...(Emma miro descontenta a Zeca)

y 15 galleons.

- esta bien, pero cuéntame de que se trata.(dijo Emma interesada) no daño a mi hermana de cualquier forma.

- bueno, ayer Weasley me presto un tarea por así decirlo, y estaba mal hecha, la profesora Nocktowl me puso una nota muy baja y mi madre, me paso regañando, por eso tu eres la única que me puede ayudara hacerlo sufrir un poquito o muchísimo.(dijo Zeca con una cara de malicia)

- bueno era de esperarse ¿qué deseas que haga por ti?

- todos saben que la única forma de diferenciarte de tu hermana es tu pelo azul teñido...

- ¡tienes algún problema con mi cabello!(dijo gritando)

- no claro que no, pero tu sabes que Weasley esta muy enamorado de tu hermanita pues... (no pudo seguir, pues Emma descubrió su plan)

- ¡¿quieres que me haga pasar por Catherine para engañar a Rupert!

- ¡exacto!

- interesante...interesante pero ¡Rupert se dará cuenta enseguida si ve a Catherine, grandísimo idiota!

- lo se ¿crees que no pensé en eso? por eso lo voy a encerrar mañana, hasta que "tú" y tu hermana se vayan a Hosmade y después lo soltare, tú dirás a Delifer que te sientes mal y no quieres ir a Hosmade así te harás pasar por Catherine mientras ella esta en Hosmade.

- bueno esta todo listo, no se hable mas, déjamelo todo a mi.(dijo Emma dándose la vuelta)..necesito tiempo para decolorar mi cabello.

Al día siguiente todos se habían ido a Hosmade, menos los sin permiso, los que no querían y Emma, Zeca y Rupert.

- adiós Weasly puedes salir, tu castigo esta completo, se fueron todos a Hosmade.(dijo Zeca pensando: tu castigo acaba de comenzar)

- ¡¡maldito Malfoid, ya veras!(dijo Rupert empujando la puerta de una bodega y saliendo)

en ese momento llego "Catherine" corriendo:

- ru... estas bien(dijo Emma con su pelo café y con una voz aguda forzada)

- Catherine ¿que haces aquí?¿Estas bien te escucho un poco extraña?

- ¡ah! es que creo que eh tomado un resfriado...lo que pasa es que no podía irme sin ti, necesitaba encontrarte.

- ¿no viste a Malfoid?

- se fue, pero no importa ¡que bueno que estés bien!(dijo Emma dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rupert)

- Catherine te dije que solo te quería como amiga ayer en el lago(dijo Rupert sonrojado)

- entonces porque te sonrojas, ru ..somos amigos ¿no?..la verdad yo... no puedo olvidarte, por favor nunca me dejes. (dijo Emma como una verdadera enamorada)

- tienes razón yo también te quiero mucho, así que...¿querías pololear con migo?

- oh! ¡¡Ru que haces!(dijo Emma mientras Rupert la besaba en la boca)

- entonces la respuesta en si.(dijo el sonrojado)

- no, entiéndelo soy muy niña, yo te quiero demasiado pero me refería de amigo, comprendía antes lo que me dijiste por que al pensarlo bien yo tampoco tenia ganas de esto tan temprano... perdóname(dijo y se fue corriendo con una lagrima falsa que caía por su ojo derecho)

En la biblioteca:

- hola ¿cómo va el plan?(dijo Malfoid)

- perfecto ¡pero tu nunca me dijiste que tendría que besar a ese mequetrefe!(dijo Emma mirando a Zeca enojadísima)

- ¡NO claro que no, que estupidez, ¿él te dio un beso!(dijo Malfoid furioso)

- bueno no importa...

- claro que importa, ese imbecil...

- ¡estas celoso! Jajaja...(dijo Emma riéndose eternamente)

- no claro que no, lo que pasa es que la idea era hacerlo sufrir, no

que disfrutara( dijo volviendo a su tono normal)

- lo se y esta muy desilusionado, le dije que lo quería solo como amigo, pero se me ocurrió un plan para hacerlo sufrir más, este es...

En la tarde:

-hola Weasly ¿que te pasa?¿problemas con cathy?(dijo Zeca sarcásticamente)

- ¡cállate imbecil, porque no te vas a freír a alguna parte!(dijo Rupert)

- ¡al que mandaron a freír, parece que fue a ti! Jajaja(dijo Zeca incitándolo a pelear)

- maldito, mira lo gallina que eres ¡ahhhhhhhhh!(dijo pegándole un combo a Zeca en el ojo)

- ¡imbecil!(dijo pegándole a Rupert en la boca, donde no le pudo dar)

- ¡gallina, hipócrita!(dijo Rupert pegándole a Zeca en la boca donde si le dio y le salió sangre por lo de mas)

En ese instante llego la enfermera Pomfrey que ya era muy viejita, Delifer y Emma corriendo:

- ¡ahí están por favor paréenlos!(dijo Emma haciéndose la herida)

- claro señorita Potter.(dijo Delifer tratando de separar a los niños) señor Weasly a mi oficina, Pomfrey llévese al señor Malfoid, necesita atención( y se fue).

-si señora, ven para acá niño, vamonos.(dijo Pomfrey llevándose a Malfoid,

ahí quedaron Emma y Rupert)

-Rupert, no te creí posible de eso, casi lo matas.(dijo Emma actuando)

-Catherine te lo puedo explicar, yo no quería pegarle.(dijo Rupert tomándole una mano)

-yo no quiero nada de explicaciones, lo vi con mis propios ojos, perdóname pero no puedo seguir una amistad así, eres un bruto y si algún día te da por pegarle a alguien bueno, perdóname...(dijo y se fue corriendo)

-¡Catherine!

Mientras tanto en el bosque prohibido:

- Ron ¿estas por aquí,por favor responde... soy Harry (dijo tratando de buscar a alguien)

- ¡¿Harry! ¿Que haces aquí?(dijo Ron abrazándolo)

- amigo, creías que te dejaría, te fuiste y no te vi más.(dijo Harry con una sonrisa)

- Harry perdóname, fui un desgraciado egoísta, solo quería que me salvaras a mi.(dijo Ron triste)

- no la culpa fue mía, podría haberlos salvado a los dos.(dijo Harry frustrado)

- no, era demasiado esfuerzo...

- bueno pues ahora no lo será, vine a salvarte, te convertirás en humano otra vez.(Dijo Harry sacando un pañuelo y un cuchillo.)

- ¡Harry...por favor no!

- todo será normal otra vez(dijo Harry pasándose el cuchillo por la cicatriz, abriéndosela) ¡ah!...auchh! duele un poco(aun que si le dolía mucho. Luego con el pañuelo se limpio y se lo paso a Ron) toma, tú sabes que hacer.

- Harry yo... no puedo(dijo Ron mirando el pañuelo empapado en sangre)

- ¡TÓMALO! Es la única forma.

Ron tomo el pañuelo y lo lamió, en ese instante apareció un resplandor que lanzo todo a su alrededor, Harry salió volando y cayo en el lago, mientras que Ron quedo en el piso atormentado(se había causado una pequeña explosión)

En el despacho de la directora:

- ¡¿que fue eso!(dijo Delifer mirando por la ventana)

- Potter lo hizo(dijo Hermione tranquilamente)

En la cabaña de Hagrrid:

- ¿que fue eso?(Hagrid salió y se fue hacia el lago) ¡HARRY! ¿Estas bien?

- mejor que nunca...(dijo Harry parándose con cuidado)

En un pasillo del colegio:

- Catherine ¿que puedo hacer para que me perdones?(dijo Rupert siguiendo a Emma)

- puedes pedirme perdón hoy en la noche, frente a todo el colegio.(dijo Emma con cara de angelito)

- esta bien lo haré, si eso es lo que quieres.(dijo Rupert decidido)

A las afueras del colegio:

- ¡Harry, soy libre! Gracias de verdad. (Dijo ron apareciendo entre las plantas, sin garras ni colmillos)

- no hay de que, ahora puedes venir a vivirte con migo, no creo que le moleste a Luna.(dijo Harry riendo, su herida estaba cicatrizando)

-gracias, pero antes me gustaría hablar con Rupert y Hermione.

- con Hermione no tienes nada que hablar, Ron, olvídate de ella.(dijo Harry enojado)

-tienes razón, Hagrid podrías ir a buscar a Rupert.(dijo ron)

- esta bien, ya vuelvo.(dijo Hagrid marchándose)

En seguida Hagrid llego con Rupert y Harry y Hagrid se fueron para dejarlos solos.

- ¡papá! Estas bien ¡oh por dios! (dijo Rupert abrazando a Ron)

- hijo todo se lo debo a Harry por haberme salvado, por ahora viviré con Harry pero después me iré con tu abuela y estaremos muy juntos.(dijo Ron abrazándolo muy fuerte)

- ¡oh papá! Te quiero mucho..Me alegro de que estés bien.

- yo también pero ya vete a la comida.

- ¡adiós!(dijo Rupert y se alejo)

En el comedor estaba todo el colegio, ya que todos habían llegado de Hosmade.

- por favor, todos escúchenme,(todos sentaron sus miradas a Rupert, hasta los profesores)

- jaja, esta apunto de morir(dijo Emma a Zeca)

- ¡Catherine Potter, yo te pido perdón por todo lo que te hice hoy, quiero seguir siendo tu amigo!(dijo Rupert gritando y sonrojado)

En ese momento Catherine se paro y dijo:

- Rupert, estas loco, ¿de qué eh de perdonarte, Eh estado todo el día en Hosmade.(dijo Catherine muy extrañada) baja de ahí..estas haciendo el ridículo.

_**continuara...**_


	6. parejas

Capitulo 6:

-¿QUE!(dijo Rupert avergonzado)

En ese instante todo el colegio se empezó a reír, burlándose de Rupert, hasta que la profesora Delifer se paro de su asiento:

- ¡terminen este escándalo! Señor Weasly, tendrá un castigo por esto, 50 puntos menos para Griffindor.(En ese instante Rupert salió corriendo del gran comedor)¡señoriíto Weasly!

- dejémoslo así, que esto no nos detenga el niño con su ridiculo ¡que empiece el banquete!(dijo Hermione no tomándole importancia.)

Rupert se había ido al lago y Catherine lo había seguido:

- ru estas bien (dijo Catherine apoyando su mano en la espalda de Rupert)

- déjame solo¿ya me dejaste en ridículo¡Que quieres que haga ahora!

- de que hablas, tú llegaste pidiéndome perdón y no me habías hecho nada, estuve todo el día en Hosmade, de hecho te busque un buen tiempo antes de irme..pero la profesora Nocktowl no me dio más tiempo.

- pero cuando me dijiste que no me amabas... estoy seguro de que fuiste tú.

-¿o alguien igual a mí?... ¡Emma! Con razón tenia su cabello desteñido.

- ¡que¡¡¡Bese a tu hermana!(dijo Rupert alteradísimo)

-¡que, que¿Que más hiciste?

- ¡le pedí pololeo!(Dijo Rupert sintiendo que pronto le iban a dar una cachetada.) Pero pensé que estaba contigo.

- ósea que me besaste y me pediste pololeo y ¿porque me pedías perdón?

- por haberle pegado a Malfoid comportándome como un animal.

- eso fue estúpido a Malfoid le puedes hacer lo que quieras, de hecho creo que me reiría frente a él... por mí que se muera.

- jajaja si debí pensarlo...no lo se me comporte como un tonto.

- y déjame adivinar...cuando le pediste pololeo a Emma..dijo que no.

- si..dijo que solo fuéramos amigos...Catherin si lo crees así...te entiendo..quizás apresure las cosas.

- no Rupert...de hecho a mi me encantaría ser tu polola. ( dijo Catherine sonrojada)

En ese momento Rupert se acerco lentamente a Catherin, su respiración se sentía màs fuerte y profunda, su labio se acercaba al de ella, cuando los labios estuvieron completamente juntos, nada los pudo separar, ni una Emma, ni un Zeca. Los dos estaban contemplando un beso que nunca olvidarían.

-eso fue... maravilloso (dijo Catherine con un gran suspiro)

- ¿quieres ser mi novia, Catherine?(dijo Rupert tomándole las manos)

- ¡Pero si ya te lo dije!

- lo se pero quería pedírtelo más formal. jaja

- entonces...¡claro que si!(Dijo Catherine abrazándolo muy fuerte) sabes creo que es muy tarde nos tenemos que ir.

Así partieron tomados de la mano conversando y riendo como siempre solo que ahora de la mano.

En la casa de Harry Potter:

- por fin llegó mi edición nueva del "Quibbler"(dijo Luna revisando el correo, sentada en una cama decorada por verdes flores bordadas)¿que es esto?(Luna tenia en sus manos una carta que en el sobre decía: para mi amado Harry Potter. Y salía la dirección de la casa y el remitente: Hermione Granger.)

Luna sintió un gran nudo en su garganta pero de todas maneras decidió abrir la carta y leerla:

_12 de - -- - -- ,año-----_

Querido Harry:

Sé que quizás me odias por estar con Draco, pero sigo enamorada completamente de ti, quería pedirte perdón por la pelea del otro día, pero no me arrepiento por tratar de haberte besado, supe que ayudaste a Ron, pero te advierto que eso no te servirá de nada y al respecto de Lovegood, no te preocupes si quieres la mato(jajaja) por favor no le digas nada de esto a Draco, si no quieres que le mienta a tu querida Lunita diciéndole lo bien que te revuelcas con migo.

PD: algún día tus labios y tu cuerpo serán míos.

En ese momento a Luna le resbalaron pequeñas lágrimas por los ojos, justo cuando Harry llegó.

- ¡Luna! Mi amor, llegue, traje a Ron con nosotros esta curado.(dijo Harry colgando su abrigo)

- ¿crees que le caeré bien?(dijo Ron mirando la extraña casa a la cual le colgaban conchas, latas y otras cosas..mientras las paredes estaban llenas de recortes seguramente del "Quibbler"...se notaba que era la casa de Luna)

- claro que si.¿Luna? ¨¿Dónde estas?(dijo Harry extrañado)

- ¡aquí estoy, en la pieza!(dijo luna limpiándose las lagrimas y tratando de disimular su angustia)

Harry y Ron se dirigieron al dormitorio.

- Luna¿qué te paso? Has estado llorando.(Dijo Harry abrazándola)¡Ron trae un baso de agua!

- claro.(dijo Ron y se fue hacia la cocina.)

- ¡Harry no te vayas! Nunca me dejes.(dijo Luna entregándole la carta a Harry)

- ¿que es esto?(Después de leerla y pasársela a Ron para que la leyera grito:)¡BASTARDA¡Cómo se atreve a mandar esto¡Iré a hablar con ella! Y tú me ayudaras Ron.

-no, por favor Harry no lo hagas, deja las cosas así.(dijo Luna con un habla casi muda)

- por favor ¿qué? Estoy harto que dejes que todos te pasen por encima.(dijo Harry furioso)

- ¡por que yo me haré cargo de ella! Déjame esto a mi, si no la puedo detener, pediré tu ayuda.(dijo Luna con voz decidida)

- ¡estas loca no podrás!(dijo Ron tratando de meterse a la conversación)

- ¡exacto, no podrás y no te dejare!(dijo Harry tomando a Luna de los hombros)

- ¡Petrificus Totalis! Y tu también ron¡Petrificus Totalis, lo lamento les aseguro que si no puedo con ella los dejare ayudarme (Harry y Ron habían quedado inmóviles)

Así Luna se dirigió hacia Hosmade donde podía llegar con polvos flu y luego a Hogwarts donde encontró a Hermione:

-Mistress Delifer, buenos días.(dijo Luna a Delifer con un toque de encanto)

- ¡OH! Ase mucho que nadie me decía Mistress ¿que desea mistress Potter?

- OH bueno yo querría hablar con Mistress Malfoid.(dijo Luna lo mas educada que pudo)

- no, la señora Granger, no quiso optar el apellido de su marido. Y por lo demás no creo que pueda ayudarle, esta muy ocupada.

- por favor, pregúntele.(dijo Luna desesperadamente) usted se ve una mujer muy inteligente y...(hipócrita: pensó)servicial, de seguro le preguntara.

-esta bien, ya vengo, espéreme un momento.

En el despacho de Granger:

-Srta. Afuera esta Mistress Potter y desea verla.

- Dígale que pase. (Dijo Hermione sarcásticamente..."¿que hará aquí esa estúpida?")

Cuando entro Luna, Hermione de inmediato le ofreció asiento.

- hola querida¿cómo has estado¿Cómo esta Potter?(dijo hipócritamente)

- estamos muy bien gracias (si ella quiere jugar, yo también ¡hipócrita!)

- ¿algún problema con las niñas¿Que te trae por aquí?(dijo Hermione muy simpática)

- ¡en verdad estamos muy mal! Mmm...(Luna empezó a llorar)¿Porque a mi?

-paso algo entre tú y Potter¿malo?.(dijo Hermione abrazándola)

-si, me dijo que no me amaba y que tenia a otra con quien se revolcaba.(dijo muy apenada)

-¡oh! lo lamento.(Dijo con una sonrisa radiante)¿y te dijo su nombre?

- si! Pansy...jajaj(ese jaja es de queja (lloro)) y tuvo un hijo con ella... ¡no!

- ¿QUE! Pansy (su sonrisa había desaparecido y se había alejado de Luna)

- ¡PERRA!(Dijo Luna tirando la varita que estaba en el escritorio de Hermione y apoyando la suya en su cuello) ¿crees que no leí la carta, Mas vale no acercarte a Harry o te mato ¿me oíste?

- OH que susto! Quien dijo que podrías amenazar a alguien así, la indefensa y pobre Lunatica, veo que en verdad sabes jugar, que pena que los 2 se amen tanto ,eso esta por verse, porque ese amor no durara mucho.(dijo Hermione sarcásticamente)

- ¡vete con Malfoid, perra! No te matare hoy, pero si me das razones lo haré cuando yo quiera.(Dijo Luna)¡accio!(y la varita de Hermione estaba en su otra mano)¡evanesco!(y la varita desapareció) yo creo que no veras a tu varita por mucho tiempo.(dijo y salió del despacho)

- todo listo, Mistress Delifer, "_merci beaucoup".(muchas gracias en francés y Mistress es como damicela)_

_- _de nada, vuelva cuando quiera.(dijo Delifer encantada con la voz de Luna)

Cuando Luna llego a su casa, les quito los hechizos a Harry y Ron.

- han pasado por lo menos 4 horas¿que pensabas¿que hiciste?(dijo Harry desesperado)

- podríamos haber muerto.(dijo Ron desesperado) pense que nunca más en mi vida podría moverme.

-les contare lo que hice... (Así Luna les contó todo a Ron y harry)

-¿Pansy? Jajajaja, pobre Granger!(dijo Harry riendo como loco) eres una malvada...

- Ron, ella no te merecía, Holly fue la mejor mujer que pudiste haber tenido.(dijo Luna quien había mirado la cara triste de Ron)

- tienes razón, no se porque me pongo así.(dijo Ron alegrándose)

- Luna nadie lo podría haber echo mejor que tú, y por eso te amo...(dijo Harry dándole un beso de buen esposo a Luna)

- bueno creo que me voy a dormir.(dijo Ron y salió del dormitorio de Harry y Luna)

-deje tus frazadas en la pieza de Catherine.(dijo Luna cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio)

-¡parejas!(dijo Ron en su mente)

Continuara…


	7. los malfoid

Capitulo 7: las gemelas Potter.

Al otro día Catherine despertó y abrió las cortinas de la pieza, un clima caluroso y hermoso la esperaba afuera. Después de esto Catherine pensó en Emma sentía odio por lo que le había hecho, había jugado con la persona que más quería, tenia que hablar con ella.

Después de un rato Emma se encontró con cathertin en la entrada del gran salón:

- espera, no te vayas tengo que hablar con tigo.-dijo Catherine tomando del hombro a su hermana.

- ¿Qué quieres! Algún problema, hermanita.- dijo Emma sarcásticamente.

- si y muchos, que te crees que puedes usarme así para engañar a Rupert.- dijo mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¡oh! la niña esta triste… lo lamento no pensé que te doliera tanto.-dijo Emma entrando al gran salón.

- no pensé que me odiaras…(en la mejilla de Catherine caían 2 pequeñas lagrimas y se escuchaban pequeños sollozos)

- ¿hermana estas llorando? por favor no es tanto ¡para!.- dijo Emma desesperada de verla llorar.

- ¡vete al diablo!- dijo Catherine y se fue corriendo, su hermana la dejo ir.

Así pasaron muchos días hasta que un día se hizo presente alguien muy importante en el colegio.

-Bueno les pedí a todos que vinieran al gran salón para presenciar la llegada de un nuevo profesor al colegio.- dijo Granger a todos los alumnos que estaban en las mesas.- él es el profesor Draco Malfoid nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, por favor profesor haga el favor de venir al frente.- dijo Granger con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- algunos dicen que al antiguo profesor lo despidieron por que si, para que la directora pudiera contratar a su esposo.- se escucho que algunos niños comentaran.

Draco entro al salón con su cabello largo rubio intenso, al igual que su padre, entro camino con la frente en alto y se detuvo al ver a su hijo luego de mirarlo con una mirada penetrante, se dirigió a su amada esposa y desde ahí vio a las Potter y a Weasly, después de esto beso a Hermione casi arrancándole los labios y pensó_:"pobre perra de sangre sucia."_a lo que ella suspiro y lo miro con cara de "ahora no, amor mío."

En la oficina de Granger después del gran banquete:

- créeme no estaré mucho tiempo aquí.-dijo Draco tocándose la barbilla.

- pero mi amor, hace mucho que no estamos juntos.-dijo Hermione abrazándolo por la espalda.

-supe que Weasly volvió a la normalidad y tengo en mente matarlo.- dijo mirándola a la cara.(dándose la vuelta)

- haz lo que quieras con ese bastardo, pero no toques a Harry.-dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué? Tienes algo con el.-dijo Draco pescando a Hermione de su túnica.

- ¡no! Suéltame mi amor, solo lo digo porque si tu lo mataras te pillarían, haz que otro lo haga por ti, Gogle o Crabbe, no se..-dijo Hermione.

-no, no, será vida por vida tú y yo tenemos más autoridad que nadie sobre sus hijas, las tendremos de rehenes y le pediremos su vida por la de sus hijas.- dijo Draco.

- no seas tonto va buscar ayuda, tengo una mejor idea su hija Emma, ella es un tonta, odia a sus padres y además se enamoro de nuestro niño, no es obvio hacemos que nuestro nene la engatuse y que nos diga todo sobre su familia, luego la tomamos como rehén y le borramos la memoria con ese hechizo ilegal y la matamos o la tiramos en algún orfanato.

- por supuesto después le decimos todo a Harry y se enfurecerá, después le decimos que su hija esta en tal parte y ahí lo matamos.- dijo Draco.- es un plan perfecto, un poco largo pero perfecto.- dijo y le dio un beso a su mujer.

- Delifer traiga a Zeca por favor.- dijo Hermione por el micrófono del teléfono.

En ese instante llego Zeca.

-Hermione yo me encargo, vete.-le dijo Draco a Hermione y esta se fue de la oficina.

- que pasa papá.-dijo Zeca.

- hijo necesito que enamores a Emma Potter, le saques información de su familia como donde viven, que relación e historia tienen con tu mamá y Weasly, cual es la debilidad de Potter, etc… después de eso tienes que engañar a la niña, como quieras si quieres te metes con otra o le dices que la usaste, lo que tu quieras, después me la traes ¿si?

- si padre.- dijo Zeca mintiendo, no podía creer lo que quería su padre.

- aprendes rápido, muy bien vete.-dijo Draco.

Cuando Zeca estuvo en el pasillo odio a su padre con toda el alma, en el fondo le gustaba ser malo al igual que Emma pero la quería mucho, nunca la engañaría.

_**Continuara………………………**_


	8. La verdad y una historia romantica

Capitulo 8:

Las gemelas potter.

Aquel día los rayos del sol pegaban en la ventana de la clase, a través de ella llegaban a una chica que estaba sentada leyendo su libro de pociones.

- no puedo hacer esto, nunca eh sido buena en pociones mmm…- dijo Catherine mirando su caldero que contenía una poción que parecida a agua roja.

- 10 puntos menos para griffindor, como se atreve, acaso es ciega señorita potter que no ve que el agua no es roja sino verde.- dijo snape tomando el caldero de Catherine y tirando su contenido por la ventana.

- ¡ey! Eso no es justo la podría haber arreglado.- dijo Rupert defendiendo a Catherine.

- 42 puntos menos a griffindor, que se cree que puede faltarme el respeto en todo caso dudo que la mezcla de la señorita potter se pueda haber arreglado, en todo caso veo que le gusta hacerse presente parece que le falto después de lo que hizo en el comedor ¡pare de hacer el ridículo señoriíto Weasley!- dijo Snape botando también la poción de Rupert que estaba en perfecto estado.

- ¡pero mi poción!- dijo Rupert gritando soltando su rabia.

- ¡déjalo así, no vale la pena!- dijo Catherine tomándolo por sus brazos.

- hágale caso a su compañera señor Weasley, y los demás sigan con su mezcla.

Mientras en la casa de harry, 2 personas conversaban en la terraza, tomando desayuno, se podía notar que el día estaba precioso.

- ¿y como fue que tu y harry se vieron después de Hogwarts?- le decía Ron a Luna quien le servia té.

- de hecho no fue afuera de Hogwarts.-dijo luna- lo que paso fue que…

Flash back:

-¡Niños súbanse al tren ya!- dijo Mcgonagall.

-profesora no puedo encontrar mi peineta verde y mi scrimni, es mi mascota , por favor dejeme ir a buscarla.- dijo Luna con su mirada soñadora.

- ¿que es un scrimni? Lo lamento no puedes.

-!pero¡ igual iré- dijo Luna y volvió a entrar al castillo.

Cuando entró ya todo estaba cerrado, llego a la puerta de la sala principal de Reveclaw y dijo la contraseña: "Camelot" pero no causo efecto.

-¡vamos soy yo lunática, plis abre se me quedo mi scrimni!- dijo golpeando la puerta con toda su fuerza mientras le caían delgadas lagrimas.

En la oficina de Dumbuldore:

- bueno Harry ya no podrás tomar el tren, se debe haber ido, pero no te preocupes te llevare en un carruaje, espérame afuera.

- gracias profesor, tomare en cuenta lo que me dijo.- dijo Harry saliendo de la oficina de Dumbuldore.

En el pasillo vio a alguien, alguien a la orilla del lago, pensó que era Hagrid, pero en medida que se iba acercando vio que era una mujer que lloraba, tenía el pelo rubio, largo y enredado, llevaba una túnica verde, era Lunática.

- Luna que haces aquí, el tren se fue hace horas.- dijo dándole la mano para que se levantara.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- gracias Harry, es que se me perdieron algunas cosas y no las podía encontrar.-dijo ella con su voz soñadora.

- pero eso no es para llorar a muchos nos pasa, deberías olvidarte de ello y no llorar por tonterías.- Harry se dio cuenta que indirectamente eso le había dolido a Luna.

- ¡tonterías, QUE TU NO LLORES POR TU PADRINO O TUS PADRES NO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS DEMAS NO LLOREMOS POR OTRAS COSAS, CREES QUE ES MUY DIVERTIDO QUE TODA TU VIDA TE MIREN RARO Y TE DIGAN LUNATICA, QUE NO TE CREAN Y QUE SE RIAN DE TI!- parecía que la que gritaba no era Luna, esta sacaba toda su ira hacia Harry, aquello que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

- perdón yo no quería lastimarte, créeme yo te creo más que todos, lo que me dijiste este año en el baile cuando Parvati me tiro al agua por mirar más a Cho que a ella, era cierto.- dijo Harry abrazándola y dándole un calido beso.

- Harry esto, mmm, gracias.-dijo Luna sintiéndose acogida por el pecho de Harry.

-Ejem…ejem, Harry, señorita lovegood, nos vamos.- dijo Dumbuldore con una sonrisa.

Fin del flash back…

- bueno desde ese entonces, después no lo vi. Hasta que salí de howarts ya que ahí lo invite ósea más bien mi padre a nueva york a pasar las vacaciones y bueno después de eso…-en ese momento llego Harry.

- bueno desde de ese momento no me separe mas de Luna.- dijo sentándose a su lado.

- como supiste que hablábamos de eso.- dijo Ron.

- bueno pues los escuche desde la cocina.-dijo Harry.

- ojala mi historia hubiera sido tan romántica.- Ron.

A miles de kilómetros en Hogwarts estaba Zeca hablado con Emma.

- ¡hola!¿Cómo estas, creo que no funciono la broma para Catherine.- dijo Emma.- pero igual nos reímos un buen rato.

- Emma tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo Zeca tomándola de la mano y llevándola a un rincón.

-¿si? ¡Cuidado!-dijo Emma.- ¿Qué pasa?

- no puedes acercarte a mi…- Zeca le contó todo a Emma.

-¡¿Qué, como y tu piensas hacerme eso!- dijo alejándose de él.

- ¡no! Claro que no, estas loca, pero no quiero hacerte daño.- dijo y la tomo las manos.

- gracias.- dijo y lo abrazo.- pero como nos desharemos de tu padre.

- hay que mentir.-dijo Zeca.- miente todo lo que le tengas que decir.

En ese momento llegó Rupert y Catherine que estaban escondidos.

- mish! Quien habría creído que tú y Malfoid tenían algo.- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa sarcástica.- creo que a papá le gustara saber eso de tu padre, Malfoid.

- ¿escucharon todo?- dijo Emma.

- lo suficiente para saber lo que tiene que saber el señor potter y para saber que tú estas en peligro con Malfoid.

- mentira, yo no le haré nada, no escucharon que vamos a mentir.- dijo Zeca.

- esta bien yo te creo, pero como lograremos el señor Malfoid nos crea.- dijo Catherine.

- ósea nos crea a mi y a Zeca, tú y Weasley no van a ser parte de esto.- dijo Emma.

Continuara...


End file.
